Happy Mother's Day
by LillyBGurl
Summary: This is a funny day to celebrate Mother's Day... One day on the lives of Alice and Bella after Do You Believe in Fate? / one shot...


**Hey everyone, I know that it will be weird to much of you who lives in the USA, but I'm from Mexico, and here we celebrate Mother's Day on May 10th, so this is my tribute to all the moms in FF.  
>This goes for my mom too, although she doesn't read FF.<br>Anyway, Happy Day to all moms, and I hope you like this... (Is a one shot after Do You Believe in Fate?)  
>Enjoy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Mother's Day<strong>

**Alice's POV**

It's been a great year, Aiden is a gorgeous big boy, he's a year and half old, and Andrea is four and half. Bella has been working really hard along with my mom and Renee, and me, well, I start to design too, but not clothes like it was my dream when I was in high school, but now I design rooms and I love it.

Today, I'm gonna take Andrea with me to buy something special for Bella, since today is Mother's Day, and well, you already know her, she didn't like to celebrate much, so instead to take her to a special diner, I decided to take Andrea so she can choose whatever she wants to give to her mommy; besides we all are going to have dinner with my parents along with Renee and Emmett. To say that Andrea was excited was an understatement, she loves shopping as much as I do.

"Mom, come on let's go now!"

"Ok, calm down little Angel, we have to wait until mommy Bella goes to the office, and then we have to take Aiden…"

"Where are you going?" Bella surprised me when she came into Andrea's room with Aiden on her arms.

"I'm gonna take Andrea to visit Rose and little Caleb…" I don't like to lie in front of the kids, especially Andrea, but I hope she understands that in this only occasion was necessary.

"Oh ok, I was thinking to take Aiden with me, my mom wanted to see him…"

"That's ok, I was going to take him with us, but it's ok, after all your mom haven't come in a while…"

"Ok then, we're ready so I'll see you for diner, Love you, and you too sweetie, behave ok?"

"Love you too…"

"I always behave mommy, love you too"

We wait a little while after Bella leave and then we left to the mall hopping to find something pretty for my beautiful wife.

**Bella's POV**

I knew that Alice was hiding something when I asked her where she was going, and I knew it because I called Rose the night before and she told me that she was going to have breakfast with her mom. I let it pass because I had the suspicion that she was planning something for tonight, and most important, because I needed to be Alice-free so I could go and buy something special for her. Today is Mother's Day, and despite that I don't like to celebrate because I believe that one day isn't enough to celebrate to all moms, I wanted to gave her something, and taking Aiden with me would made it even more special. I know that Aiden is too little to choose something, but just to know that he was with me when I bought her present would be special for her.

So after I told her that I would take Aiden with me to the office, I leave to the mall. I still haven't an idea of what I wanted to buy for her, so I was hoping that I could find something fast, the idea of being wandering through the mall all day wasn't fun at all.

Two hours later, I was still searching for the perfect gift, I knew that I should ask help to my mom or Esme, but stubborn as I am, I wanted to do it myself.

I was walking with Aiden comfortably lying on his stroller and he was babbling happily when we passed Victoria's Secret and I knew then that a perfect set of sexy lingerie would be the perfect gift, and not only for her...

So I walk into the store to find something classy but sexy...

**Alice's POV**

Andrea and I were walking through the mall, and so far the things that she liked for Bella were more like things for her: a cup with the legend 'The Best Mom in the World', a cute teddy bear mom with her cub, and last, I will help you choose a different charm bracelet. I still wanted to give her something more personal... we were leaving the jewelry where Andrea chose the bracelet and an idea came to my mind: sexy lingerie! That would be the perfect gift, one that not only her will be enjoying...

I take Andrea and lead her to Victoria's Secret; it wasn't too far from where we were, so it was a huge surprise when Andrea stopped pulling my hand...

"What's wrong sweetie, why did you stop?" she had a cute smile on her face and she only point to the store we were walking to… "What is it?"

"Mommy!"

"Andrea, what is it?"

"It's mommy Bella, look!" and there she was, walking out from Victoria's Secret with Aiden's stroller. And the worst part is that she seemed to have heard Andrea's voice, because she turn her face in our direction with a very shocked expression, one that I was sure was on my own face too.

Andrea let go of my hand and run towards Bella screaming, at this, Aiden sat and poked his head out of the stroller. He laughed as soon as he spotted his sister, and Andrea called his name in return.

I had no other option but walk towards them too and as soon as I was next to Bella, we both talked at the same time…

"What are you doing here?" of course, we chuckled a bit and Andrea laughed with us, or mire like OF us and she decided to answer.

"We came to buy you a Mommy's Day present, but it was a secret…" the last part it came in a whisper, at wish we chuckled more. "What are you doing here mommy?"

"Well, the same as you, I guess…"

"Really?" it surprised me, Bella STILL hated shopping.

"Yeah, I thought that it would be nice to give you a present, and it was supposed to be a secret too…" OH!

"Oh, so you coming out from there…" WOW, Bella bought me something from Victoria's Secret!

"Yeah…" she was blushing… "And now you already know what my gift for you is"

"Not exactly…" it could be anything, really…

"Mommy, I'm thirsty…"

"Mama, mama"

Our children decided to interrupt our moment, and since we were already here… "Why don't we have lunch here?"

"That's a good idea…"

"Yeah, can I have pancakes?" We smile at our little Angel, who like always, she loves pancakes…

**Bella's POV**

It wasn't nice to find Alice and Andrea at the mall, especially not when I was coming out from the store where I bought my gift for her, but at the end we had lunch together and it was a fun day.

Of course we didn't gave our presents in that moment, we decided to wait until we were at home, besides I needed to buy something that I could give to her in front of the kids, so after the lunch, Alice take Andrea home and I went to buy her a couple of blouses. I also bought a bouquet of peonies and another of tulips for Esme and my mom.

By diner, we went to Alice's parents home, Esme organized a 'get together' to celebrate, there was my mom, Emmett and Rose with Caleb and Alice and mw with our beautiful children. It was a great night, celebrating with the family.

When we were back at home, Alice take Aiden to bathe him while I was doing the same with Andrea, and a while later, we all were on Andrea's room, Alice was sitting on the bed with her ready to read her a book and I was on the rocking chair with Aiden on my arms. By the time Alice finished the book, Aiden was already sleeping, Andrea was just falling, but right before she closed her eyes, she turn to look at Alice and then at me and whit a sloppy smile and a sleepy voice she said… "Happy Mommy's Day, I love you my mommies…" after that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY  FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES !**


End file.
